


More love than you gave me

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, Feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mats is kind of an ass hole, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, SELF FACIAL, Smut, Sorry Mats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats surprises Mario by bringing his ex boyfriend Mario to the bedroom (Request)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More love than you gave me

“Marco I have a surprise for you?” Mats said as he walked into his hotel room.  
“What is it?” Marco eyed Mats suspiciously.  
Mats giggled “Get your ass in here”

Marco's mouth fell open as Mario walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but a bow tie and a pair of boxer shorts.  
“What's he doing here?” Marco licked his lips, Mario looked perfect dressed up like this. Marco missed the days he would tie Mario up and fuck him into the bed sheets. “I hope I get to pound that into the bed sheets”  
Mats chuckled “You'll have that ass, but you won't be pounding him into the bed sheets”  
Marco cocked his head to one side “How so?”  
“He'll be riding you, while I pound into your tight ass”

“Try not to mark him, Jerome will kill me”  
Marco nodded “Come here Mario”

Mario gingerly stepped forward, Marco wrapped his arms around Mario's neck and kissed him. The kiss is hard and passionate. Just like their old kisses. Mario was reluctant at first but eventually started to kiss back with as much force and passion.

Mats coughed and they both stopped to look at him. “Right, I'm going to finger you open while you blow Mario, you would like that wouldn't you? Have something inside your ass and your throat”  
Marco nodded “More than anything”

After some arranging, Marco ended up on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, with Mario knelt up in front of him and Mats behind. Marco let out a gasp as wet digits circled his entrance and pushed in. Marco took that moment to suck Mario's cock in his mouth. Mario let out a little moan as Marco took him from head to base and started to work his mouth up and down the hard shaft, leaving a trail of spit and saliva in his wake.

Mats slammed in his first finger harder than he intended, Marco just moaned around the cock and didn't seem to mind too much. Mats twisted his fingers then started to thrust lightly into him, feeling Marco stretch out a little more Mats pushed in a second finger and almost instantly began thrusting then going deeper to run his fingers over Marco’s sensitive spot drawing a deep groan from the other man, which then made Mario groan. Mats considered this as a success and let his fingers slide out.

“Stop blowing slut” Mats laughed and pulled Marco up by the hair.  
“Do you want to use your fingers or pretty tongue to get him open?”  
Marco swallowed “My tongue”  
“Knew you couldn't resist having your tongue inside of him”

Mats held Marco's hips tightly as he bumped the head of his cock against his slick hole. Marco gasped as Mats pushed in. The two of them did this often and the slide was easy. Mats stalled for a couple of seconds, just to give Marco a little time to adjust and only then did he start to move.

“So tight, Marco, you feel so good” Mats whispered into his ear. Marco moaned in response, Mats felt so natural inside of him.

“turn around” Marco said to Mario, tapping the youngest in the rooms hips.  
Mario nodded and did as he was told, even spreading the cheeks of his ass to give Marco better access to that puckered entrance. It was then Marco realised, Mario hadn't said a word all night.  
“Mario are you ok with this?” Mario rested his head on his shoulder and smiled, giving Marco a quick nod. Satisfied with Mario's response Marco leaned in. He started off by peppering kisses around the tight ring of, just softening him up a little. Once Marco pushed in the tip of his tongue, Mario let out a pornographic squeak.

“Dominate Mario, this is your chance” Mats said, Marco rolled his eyes at Mats' words but Mario did. He grabbed Marco's head and pushed him into his ass and holding him down while he licked and kissed the entrance. Mario moaned. He had missed Marco's tongue, it felt amazing.

“Sunny, you're ready” Marco swallowed, because he hadn't meant to use the old nickname. Marco pushed the tip of his cock against Marco's spit dripping hole and was about to push in when Mats spoke again.

“No Mario, this is about dominating Marco” Marco watched as Mario's big brown eyes flashed up to glance at Mats'. An expression Marco had never seen Mario use before. Marco's thoughts were cut short because Mats chose that moment to fall backwards, pulling Marco on the top of him.

Marco howled as Mats pounded up into him. Mario gingerly climbed up onto Marco's lap and with his cock in the palm of his hand, sunk down onto Marco with one swift move. Marco didn't know what to do. Push back into Mats or push forward into Mario.

Mario started to draw himself up and down Marco's cock with slow deep thrusts eventually gaining speed with every bounce until he slammed up and down Marco with so much force. Mats on the other hand had found Marco's prostate and started to hit it with every thrust.

It became all too much for Marco, the constant slamming on his prostate, the tightness of Mario round his ass and within seconds he's coming. Screaming out someone's name as he came, not sure whose as he shot his load inside of Mario, who started to bounce up and down with all his might.

“That's it Marco, come for me like a whore” Mats growled

Mats himself is close and all took was for Marco to squeeze around him during his orgasm and Mats is following suit. He came hard inside of Marco, painting his inner walls.

Marco's limp cock slipped out of Mario and the younger man rolled off of him and Mats disappeared into the bathroom.

Mario sighed, being the only one who hasn't come yet, he started to stroke himself. Lazily pulling at the foreskin. Letting out cute gasps and moans as he did so. Marco couldn't help but watch.

“need some help?”  
Mario nodded “Please Marco”

Marco wrapped his hand around Mario's and the two of them jerked his cock until his hips stuttered and he came with such a force. Painting his own stomach and face in the process.

“So hot Mario” Marco said without thinking. Mario just smiled in response and it made Marco feel uneasy.

“You didn't want this did you?” Marco said to Mario after a brief silence.  
“No, I still love you Marco”  
Marco reached down and squeezed Mario's hand “I love you too”  
“What about Mats?”  
Marco smiled and pressed a kiss to Mario's cute little nose “We'll sort something, i'll do anything to do be with you”

 

_Remember I take requests and prompt's at my tumblr blog_

_found here[[x]](http://sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com/)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is ok with the requester, having Götzeus feels :)


End file.
